The Backstory of How Far Can We Go?
by Cloud On The Horizon
Summary: Backstory number one. How Cloud finds the Autobots and Decepticons. The full song I used inside is not mine.


**A/N: The song that I made Cloud sing in this Chapter and story is not mine. **

School had just ended. Cloud and Miko sat on the front steps of the school, waiting in silence for their ride. Bulkhead. Cloud didn't know it, but she was actually Cybertronian, her eyes glowing with the bright beautiful blue of the Autobots' optics. Cloud also didn't know that Miko's ride was a huge robot.

Cloud was living with Miko as a result of her abusive parents. Agaveths and Juytpone.

Today she was going to have the shock of her life.

Autobot Base:

Optimus Prime looked at the monitoring screens. It seemed that Bulkhead and Miko would arrive soon, with another human. Wait, another human? Who was it this time?

He opened a comlink chat with the Autobot Wrecker. •••Bulkhead this is Optimus•••

Bulkhead responded immediately. •••Prime, you found out about the human femme, right?•••

•••Yes•••

•••Prime I believe she might be a Cybertronian; look at her eyes when she arrives with us•••

Optimus was not impressed with the idea of another human joining. •••When you see her your opinions will change, Prime••• Bulkhead insisted. •••We need a ground-bridge, now!•••

Optimus sighed. Then he relented and said to his medic, Ratchet, "They need a ground-bridge, and when the human femme enters I want you to check her over; Bulkhead thinks there's something unusual about her. I wouldn't be surprised; her signature is an Energon signature and it is particularly strong.

Ratchet nodded and pulled the lever, opening a portal for Bulkhead and his charges. Sunstreaker came over. "Hey, Optimus what's happening?"

Optimus shot him a look and motioned for Sunstreaker to follow him as he transformed and left the Autobot base. Sunstreaker grabbed an Energon cube, downing it and disposing of it, and hurried after Optimus.

"You mean what?" Sideswipe nearly choked on his Energon when Sunstreaker told him what Optimus had said.

"There's gonna be a new femme joining us."

"Bulkhead!" The two bots sprang up in surprise.

"This is her," Bulkhead gestured to a small human girl. She had auburn hair and glowing blue eyes, and she was wearing a white long-sleeved top and a mini beige skirt, on her feet were nothing, only a silver chain on her left ankle could be seen.

"What's her designation?" Sideswipe pointed at the girl curiously. "Cloud. I like to be called Prophecy Cloud as my name by people close to me." The girl had a sweet voice, and Sides immediately wondered what she would sound like when she sang. As if reading his thoughts, she looked up at him, "Do you want me to sing a song for you?" Sides nodded.

"I'll sing the chorus. Eyes closed with your ears ringing loud, it is hard to choose what to do with your loved ones at stake, and you know what is right, what is wrong, knowing what to do is hard..."

"You wanna hear another one?" Miko piped up, standing beside Optimus who had suddenly appeared at the doorway. Cloud looked at her thoughtfully, then suggested, " How about Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift? And you join me?"

Miko looked horrified. "No way!"

Cloud chuckled. "Yes way."

Miko gave in with a sigh.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said,'I'll never let you go.'

When all those shadows almost killed your light."

"I remember you said,'Don't leave me here alone.' "

"But all that's dead and gone has passed to-niiight."

"Just close your eyes; the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no-one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you'll and I'll be safe, and, so-u-ound."

Optimus was lost in the strong depths of Cloud's powerful voice when she moved in to the next verse, going solo. It seemed to weave through the air, rich and strong and awesome.

"Don't you dare look out of your window, darli'n everything's on fire.

The war outside outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Gone..."

Miko joined Cloud in the chorus.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright; no-one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, so-u-ound.

Whoaaaa! Whoaaaaaaah! Whoaaaa! Ooooooooh!"

"Well someone's been captivated, hasn't he?" A voice interrupted Optimus' thoughts, which had been going rampant, storming his processors.

"Ratchet!" Optimus jumped up startle at the sound of his medic's voice. "What are you doing here?" He then glanced at Cloud, still singing, and it hit him. Cloud was still new there! He had been so lost, so distracted, it seemed that she had been there forever, not arriving only now. "He is Cybertronian, Optimus you love bird, as the humans call it. I just need to trigger her Cybertronian origins and she will be like us, fully armored and all. I'm guessing that she will be red, white, and grey in our form, but I can't be sure."

Optimus was confused; living on Cybertron for so long, he had taken longer than other 'bots to learn the human vocabulary. "Love bird?" he asked. "Love bird?"

Ratchet sighed in exasperation. "What's the worldwide web for, Prime? C'mon you use it. You know how to."

Optimus searched the web for such a term. When he found the meaning of it he nearly keeled over in his embarrassment; it referred to two people in love, love birds. How had Ratchet guessed it before he had? It's not like he was a mind-reader like Soundwave, the Decepticon!

Ratchet meanwhile had gone to the Med-bay with Cloud and Miko had gone off for a ride with Bulkhead. Optimus decided to go to his personal quarters to think, to clear everything from his processors.


End file.
